Honourary Redhead
by Flamer89
Summary: Why is it that Hermione constantly goes back to Ron? Can't she see that there is someone who is better suited for her! Read and find out! Rated for the twin's language Feedback VERY welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, except the plot bunny that bit me!

A/N: It's at the bottom.

Honorary Redhead.

Hermione was fuming. She stormed out of the Weasley household and into the seemingly never-ending back garden. She huffed loudly and sat down next to the lake. Arms crossed, legs folded, she made herself a promise. She'd wait at least one whole week before going back to Ron.

Fred had finished working at the Diagon alley joke shop and was waiting in his bedroom at home for George, who was currently on his way back from a meeting with a wizard estate agent about buying a shop in Hogsmeade. George went, as he was usually the quieter, less easily riled, more patient and not as annoying twin. Molly had insisted that her children should all live under one roof, with the exception of the three eldest seeing as they had families of their own, while Voldemort was still at large. It was so she would know where they were at all times, she said. Fred and George hadn't bothered moving out since, and with all the money they'd saved on rent, they'd been able to put an offer on the available shop in Hogsmeade.

Shouts and thumps could be heard from downstairs.

"So, Mione and Ron are fighting again. I wonder what he did this time." Fred sighed to himself.

One last resonating bang sounded and Fred glanced out his south-facing window to see Hermione flop down next to the lake. In cases like these, it usually took someone to act as mediator so off he went to the garden.

Hermione sat sniffling, angry with herself that even now, Ron could still reduce her to tears with only a few mere words. All he had said was that he wished she were more like Lavender in the fact that Hermione was always 'bookish' and never had time for fun. How many times had their rocky relationship ended, only for Hermione to take him back? She was quite sure that she must love him. Why else would she take him back constantly? Plus, everyone said when they first starting going out in their seventh year of Hogwarts that they would end up getting married and such because they were so well suited. So why did it feel like it was hard work to stay together if they were so well suited she pondered. Did everyone struggle like this? Is this what love was?

"If it is, I'm going to burn all my childhood 'Fairy tales' books." she muttered darkly.

"Woah! Hermione, threatening to damage a book? What parallel universe did I walk into?" Fred said walking up behind her.

"Oh shut up, you know I wouldn't go through with it. After all, I'm 'bookish'!"

"Ahh... so it's the whole 'boring Hermione' card he's thrown in your face today." Fred said with an understanding tone.

"Yep. But I'm determined to forget about him for at least five minutes now. I won't give him the satisfaction of getting me angry." she stated and turned to look at the red-head sat next to her, "So, changing the topic, where's George?"

Fred looked stunned, then his face melted into a small smile. "It never ceases to amaze me that you can tell the difference between us two."

"Well, after working with you for nearly a year, I would hope I'd learnt to!" she laughed.

Hermione had insisted working with the twins on their latest inventions, partly so she could squash any attempts at extremely dangerous pranks they might sell and also because Ron had told her that he could never imagine her working at something like that because she seemed to have little imagination. To which she replied that she had to have a fantastic imagination after having been sharing a bed with him for three months. That argument had lasted a whole two weeks, in which she had threatened Fred and George with many hexes to take her on as staff. They had been quite grateful they had because she was actually very inventive, especially after her tiffs with Ron.

"Yeah," he laughed as well, "George should be coming back from the meeting anytime soon." he said looking out across the lake once more.

"And soon we shall know if WWW will take it's first step forward into passive world domination!" Hermione said, in a mockingly butch voice, as she gazed across the lake.

Fred tilted his head back and laughed aloud at that. Hermione smiled, Fred and George seemed to be the only ones ho laughed with her. Although she didn't really show that side of herself much as she was needed to be serious and think out plans rather than be like everyone else and go through with dangerous, reckless plans. After all, Harry himself said that if it wasn't for her brain, he might have died in the final battle against Voldemort.

"I love your dry sense of humour! I just can't seem to stop laughing!" Fred gasped.

"Why can't Ron be more like you?" Hermione whispered wistfully.

Fred sobered slightly and looked across to Hermione. He could see the unshed tears making her eyes sparkle as she looked out onto the lake in the gathering dusk. "Because he's Ron. That's how he turned out. Not everyone can be as charismatic and handsome as me!" he grinned.

Hermione laughed now. "Yes of course! Only your twin! And it's bad enough there's two of you!" and turned to face him with a wide smile.

The smile only shrank slightly when she realised Fred's proximity to her. Many times she had read in books that people ended up virtually nose-to-nose without realising it and she had always scoffed at the cliché-ness of it all. Now she was experiencing it first hand.

Fred was still grinning when Hermione turned to look at him. He continued to grin when her eyes captured his. They still sparkled, but with mirth this time rather than tears. That caused some sort of pressure to built in his chest and he felt that the only way to stop it would be to close his eyes. So he did.

But he also leant forwards.

Hermione's eyes also slid shut when Fred's lips came into contact with her own. As the kiss started to progressively get deeper, she shook herself out of her trance and pulled back.

Both of them looked slightly startled at themselves and each other.

Fred seemed to gather himself first. "I'm so sorry-" he started before getting cut off by Hermione leaping up and rushing towards the kitchen door and heading inside. Just before the door shut, he heard a strange gasp that sounded almost like a sob escape from Hermione.

Knowing that he'd probably screwed up their friendship and knowing that she was running back to Ron's arms again, he felt a more painful twinge in his torso. He wasn't quite sure why though. "Bugger it all!" he hissed and slowly got up and followed Hermione indoors, determined to avoid her for at least a week.

A/N: This idea has been in my head for a while now...well actually one line has been in my head that I haven't used yet but plan to in the next chapter! but anyways...I will try and finish my stories by at least September but I'm about to start my GCSE's soon so I can only really write for short amounts of time in my revision breaks, but when they finish (June 23rd) I promise I will sit down and write them all up! Tune in for hte next installment at a later date!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: as usual, it's at the bottom!

Dislaimer: None of the characters are mine, though i'd like to think i own the plot:)

Chapter 2.

George came home that night. They'd got the place, next stop, France and the rest of Europe. It was ok though; after all they had family there now, what with Bill and the little tykes he had with Fleur. So, George and Fred went out to celebrate, Hermione couldn't come because she was trying to ignore Ron who was shouting through the door to get her to let him in so they could talk. The twins got absolutely slaughtered that night, well George anyway, Fred just sat and supped one pint all night staring into its depths, as though the answers would come from them.

* * *

He had managed a whole two days of not seeing her. He did this by making sure he was either early for breakfast or very late, never around 8.30am because that was when she ate. How sad that he actually knew that! Groaning, he rolled back over in his bed before finally stumbling his way out, and into the shower. 

Stepping out of the bathroom, dressed for another day of avoidance, he made his way downstairs. Grabbing a bagel and some orange juice, he made his way outside and sat down by the lake, munching his breakfast.

Once he'd finished, he got up, dusted of non-existent dust, and walked back into the house through the kitchen where he heard cheers.

Walking into the living room, he noticed his twin was whirling Hermione around by the waist, while she wore a small grin on her face and Ron was stood looking red and sheepish.

"What's going on then?" Fred asked.

Molly came bustling over, looking very proud. "Ron and Hermione are engaged!" she beamed. "I knew you were destined to be a Weasley Hermione!"

"Fantastic." Fred said, looking towards Hermione as he shook his little brother's hand.

Hermione stood still now. Making her way over to him, she pulled Fred aside and asked to talk to him privately.

Once outside, Fred congratulated her, by hissing, "What the hell happened!"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I thought you were all up for giving up on him!" Fred stomped into the small study next to the kitchen.

Hermione followed Fred through to the study and shut the door firmly behind her. "I was, but he changed my mind." she said simply.

"Changed your mind? _Changed_ your mind! How the hell did he do that!" he stood glaring at her.

"Ron," she emphasised, "asked me to marry him and apologised for his behaviour. He also promised me he wouldn't compare me to any other girl ever again."

"And how many times have you listened and swallowed that crap Mione?"

"How dare you! Why can't you just be happy and believe him like _I _do?" she pleaded.

"Because..." he hesitated.

"Because what Fred?"

"Because I think it's a load of bull, and your more stupid than I ever thought you could be." he turned around to glare at the terracotta-wallpapered wall instead.

"What?" Hermione's voice barely above a whisper.

'Oh crap, dangerous territory here Fred, be careful!' he thought to himself. He whirled round to face her again. "You know how many times he has said that crap, AND how many times he has gone back on it. Hell he's cheated on you before Hermione! Are you gonna stand for that when your married? I expected more from you."

"And how the hell should you know what to expect from me! I can't believe you're throwing your brother's past mistakes in our faces Frederick Weasley! God you're so, so... arrogant! You just make me so angry!" Hermione's face rivalled a tomato's.

"I have known you as long as Ron, in fact, I'd say I'd know you better! Which is why I don't want to see you treated like this, even if it is by my little brother." Fred said, slightly softer now.

"I think it is up to me how I feel and I love Ron. I _will_ marry him!" she hissed.

"Then why did you kiss me that night?"

"WHAT? YOU kissed ME! And you regretted it as soon as it was over!" she turned away now.

"What the hell? How do you know whether or not I regretted it, you ran off!"

Now Hermione whirled round, once again nose to nose with Fred, staring him dead in the eye. "I do NOT need to stay and listen to someone's apologies and how much they regretted it, that's why I left! At least Ron is never that inconsiderate!" her eyes were watering now.

"You idiot!" Fred shouted. Which was the wrong thing to say to an already hysterical girl, because she merely glared at him before she hit him on the arm and stormed back into the living room to be with her fiancée.

Fred stood, stunned before he slid into the plush leather, swivel chair in the office. His head in his hands, his conscience decided to tell him how much better that could have gone and what a plonker he was.

* * *

Hermione went back into the living room. She smiled at her soon-to-be husband, slightly disappointed that he didn't seem to notice she had been gone, or that she was angry and upset. 'Fred would have.' she thought before shaking her head and becoming angry with herself for thinking such thoughts when only 2 minutes ago, she'd hit him and left him alone in the study. 

"Well, this calls for a trip into Diagon alley tomorrow!" cheered Mrs Weasley.

"Erm, actually, I don't want to rush anything. I'd like to just be engaged for a while, if that's ok?" Hermione said meekly.

"Well, of course it's alright dear, but are you sure? I couldn't wait to get married when Arthur asked me!" Molly grinned.

"Oh I couldn't be happier that I'm marrying Ron! It's just, I was only asked 10 minutes ago!" she blushed. "And it feels as though it's a bit too hectic at the moment."

Fred walked in the room with a cup of tea. He glanced around the room, offered a small smile to everyone and sat down before starting to read the paper.

"Well, can I at least throw you two a party?" pleaded Molly.

"Of course mum!" said Ron hugging Hermione round the waist.

"Fantastic! I'll start organising it for tomorrow night. I think Harry's been a bit bored recently, what with not having any more Dark Wizard Lords to defeat after Voldemort died." she said, eyes looking at something in a distance no-one else could see.

"Well he's been busy with his Auror training hasn't he?" Ron added. He squeezed Hermione slightly, expecting her to smile at his little joke.

"Yes he has!" she defended her best friend.

Fred just casually flipped the paper to the Quidditch section to see how the Chudley Cannons were doing. Once more he gulped some tea down and continued to read quietly, ignoring the conversation buzzing around him as much as possible.

George came and sat next to him to start talking to him about the business, which Fred happily chatted away about new inventions.

Hermione couldn't understand why, but her mind kept wandering away from the conversation and back to Fred. This wasn't good as she was caught openly staring at him by Ron.

"Are you alright love?" he asked nudging her shoulder.

"Hermione darted her gaze away from the twins and back to Ron. "Yes I'm fine, and please don't call me love. It makes me sound like some middle aged woman and you, an old man!"

"Ok! I won't any more! Geez." he whistled under his breath.

Hermione's teeth started gnashing. "I'm going to talk to the twins, I think they are planning something," she said curtly.

As she made her way over to the sofa and sat down, she ignored the fact Ron didn't make much of a protest, or apologise for upsetting her. 'Fred would have.' she thought once more. Her eyes were watering slightly, not sure where all this emotion was coming from, she wiped her eyes roughly to keep the tears at bay and sat on the coffee table in front of Fred and George.

George acknowledged her presence first by saying, "Crying already Hermione? You're not supposed to do that until the end of the wedding when you realise you're stuck to Ron for life!" he laughed.

Hermione grinned slightly. "So what are you two up to? Not making any dangerous tricks are you?" she asked sternly.

"Why Hermione, we resent that accusation! Plus we couldn't smuggle the dragons eggs in the house without mum noticing." Fred joked.

And thus things seemed to be back to normal between the pair. They trio bantered the rest of the night and talked shop until Ginny came home and squealed at the news of the engagement.

"Hermione! Oh this is fantastic! You will legally be my sister now! Finally some more oestrogen to aid the female side of the family!" she babbled.

Hermione beamed at Ginny's response, and watched Fred get up and say "Good night" to everyone before making his way upstairs. George decided to follow his example and also went up.

Ginny rushed around the room saying Good night to everyone as well before dragging Hermione up to their room, Mrs Weasley still wouldn't let Ron and Hermione share a room whilst they were in her house.

Once in the room, Ginny asked a million questions, mainly all about what kind of dress she wanted and where they would hold the reception. Then she noticed Hermione's slightly bemused and sad look.

"Mione? What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be gushing about Ron right now? Although feel free not to! He _is _my brother after all!" she laughed.

Hermione felt a tear slip down her cheek as she remembered the last time she had heard someone use that nickname. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing Ginny?"

"You're not sure? Then why did you say yes?"

"I don't know! I thought 'Maybe this time it'll be for real, and Ron _will_ grow up' but am I a fool for thinking that, Ginny?"

"Do you want my honest opinion?" Ginny asked, realising how upset Hermione actually was about this.

Hermione nodded.

"I personally wouldn't have stood for the way Ron has treated you if it had been Dean, but then again, you guys seemed to be destined to be together. And we all know that Ron's a prat without thinking about it." she grinned.

Hermione smiled feebly. "You're right, it will all work out I'm sure." she said with a confidence she didn't feel. "Good night Ginny, and thank you."

"Don't worry about it, Mione."

And both girls went to sleep almost as soon as their heads touched the pillow.

* * *

"So what's been up with you all evening mate?" George asked his brother over the top of his Quidditch magazine. 

"What do you mean?" asked Fred, turning over in his bed to talk to his brother in the other bed.

"Well, you've been really quiet and then you and Hermione disappeared for about 10 minutes, not that anyone else noticed," George trailed off.

"It's nothing," he stated.

"Bull," George replied.

"Ok, fine, but you're not to tell a soul!" glared Fred.

"When have I ever!" George grinned.

"Hermione and I... we kissed." he said looking down at his quilt.

There was absolute silence until, "Seriously? As in tonight?"

"No, it was a couple of night's ago, when you were at that meeting."

"How the hell did _that_ happen?" George asked.

"She was upset, Ron had compared her to Lavender again and I was trying to comfort her and it just happened. She thinks I regretted it and I think that's why she's said yes to Ron," he said forlornly.

"Do you? Regret it I mean." he added when Fred looked at him, confused.

"No! Well, I do now because I think I've totally ruined our friendship. She hit me when we were gone for that 10 minutes because I said she was making a mistake about marrying Ron."

"But, do you regret it because you kissed her or because you _kissed _her?" he asked.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Well, how do you feel about her now?"

"I don't know. All I know is, that it hurts."

"Sounds like you've got it bad. Does she know this?"

"No, and I can't tell her."

"Why not?"

"She asked me to just be happy for her and Ron, so that's what I'm going to do. I don't want to lose our remaining friendship."

"I don't think that's the only thing you could lose mate, especially if you don't tell her."

"Yeah well, I dunno. I'll see what it's like in the morning."

"Ok, night."

"Night." and George flicked off the light while Fred pondered his dilemma before finally exhausting himself and falling asleep. Not before he'd reached his decision though.

A/N: Howdy folks! I am dedicating this chapter to all of the fantastic reviews I got for this story, most of them within the DAY! i was so shocked and every single one brought a smile to my face! So thank you VERY VERY much! This chapter also didn't go the way I planned it, it seems my brain and my fingers aren't linked together as they seem to have a mind of their own! My brain tells me to use the little scene I have planned, and my fingers decide to type a different one! The arguement was the way it should have started off, but it ended up going differently and also the whole engagement thing was necessary as you shall find out later! so feel free to roast me about that but don't worry! Something may happen, although i'll probably keep it going for a while coz i'm mean like that! anyways, Again i would love to hear what you guys think of this chapter, i think it's a bit longer than the previous one because it was 4 pages in word, which sounds really pathetic compared to some people's 12 pages but i'm proud of myself! I apologise for any grammatical mistakes, please tell me and I will try to correct them! Thankyou! See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! Sorry for the wait, but I am back! I have to say, there may only be one chapter left of this, perhaps I could stretch it to two, but they would be very short ones. So yeah, really only one which will include the epilogue as well. I want to thank everyone who reviewed! I hope this chapter is all to your liking! It's 6 pages long, to kinda make up for the long absence! heh heh. I am already starting on Chapter 4 and you will all be pleased to know, that I finally used my one paragraph thing that gave me the whole idea! Yey! It didn't turn out as great as I thought it would, because i kinda forgot what my paragraph was (I know, memory like a goldfish!) but I think it sorta works? Anways, you can tell me in your review if you wish! Also feel free to leave any critisim, (i'm sure i've not spelt that right) as it will definately help, just don't be too cruel! Right, I shall leave you to read the chapter now! Byee!

Disclaimer: Yeah, I wish! I'd be rich enough to be on one gigantic long cruise rather than stuck at home all summer working, but ahh well!

Chapter 3.

In the morning, Hermione woke up at 7:45am as usual and proceeded with her morning routine of brushing her teeth and such. Then she made her way down the stairs into the kitchen, grabbing a slice of toast and a mug of tea that'd she'd created with a flick of her wand. She was leaning against the counter top and looking at the rain pouring outside the large kitchen window. Lost in her thoughts for a while, she gasped as she noticed a figure hunched over and sat by the lake.

'Who the hell would be sat outside in this weather?' she thought. Hermione placed the remnants of her teas on the unit and made her way outside.

* * *

Fred had woken up at 6:30am and so decided that was as good a time as any to get breakfast. Getting dressed quickly and silently so he didn't wake his twin, he walked downstairs into the kitchen and straight out the door, totally forgetting about food. He sat himself down by the lake as he did for breakfast now and stared at the sky's reflection in the surface of the lake.

His dream had been what had woken him up. It had been Ron and Hermione's wedding day, she was walking up the aisle, crying her heart out. Fred seemed to be the only one to notice this as everyone else was grinning at her. Sobbing the whole way through the ceremony, she and Ron made their vows and became man and wife. Fred was frozen throughout the whole thing, as desperate as he was to rush to her side and comfort her, he couldn't. As the couple walked back up the aisle, Hermione looked at Fred and started crying again.

"Why didn't you do anything Fred? I thought you would save me, help me, but I guess you just don't love me enough." she said and walked off with her husband, none of the guests having noticed their conversation.

He woke with a start and realised he needed to rethink his decision. He'd thought about not saying anything, he'd decided to be happy for the couple and leave them be. He was sure he'd get over these feelings in time.

He was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the first little drops of rain, nor did he notice the steadily increasing downpour, in which he was getting soaked to the bone. He didn't notice his teeth starting to chatter and he stayed that way for nearly an hour.

Then he thought he heard someone calling his name.

"Fred! Fred! Answer me!" the voice was saying.

Blinking water out of his eyes, he looked back up to the lake and then to the side. His gaze landed on a dripping, worried Hermione.

"What are you doing out here? And why are you all wet?" he asked looking her over with a bewildered stare.

"It's raining! And I saw someone sat outside in the rain and I wanted to make sure they were ok," she said. "Are you? Ok I mean?"

"It's raining?" he asked and looked heavenwards. He closed his eyes and relished the feeling of the cool rain on his feverish skin.

Hermione watched him as he grinned at the rain, and she smiled as well. "Yes you idiot! It's been raining for a while now!" she laughed.

Fred looked back to her and smiled. "You didn't need to check up on me, I would've worked it out sooner or later."

"Yes but much later and you'll get pneumonia!" she grinned.

"Well so will you now!" and then he sneezed.

She repeated the action and the two burst out into fits of laughter. "Well at least we can be sick buddies!" she said.

"Yeah, come one best get inside." He leaped up, grabbed her hand and pulled her up also.

* * *

Hermione noticed that all the time they had jogged back to the house, he never once let go of her hand. He even tightened his grip when she stumbled. Grinning manically, she thought how Ron would never do this with her. He never thought she could be so impulsive.

Once back in the kitchen, they took in one another's soaked appearance and burst out laughing once more. Laughing so hard, Hermione was clutching her sides and Fred was leaning against a countertop for support. Just as the hysterics were starting to dissolve slightly, Harry, Ginny and Ron came into the room and stared at them with strange looks on their faces. This made Hermione and Fred burst into fresh peels of laughter that had them rolling on the floor and gasping for breath.

Fred was the first to recover slightly, so managed to drag himself up of the floor into a standing position as then pull Hermione up as well. Both were still chuckling, but more composed and quietly now.

"Er... should we ask why you are acting like maniacs and are soaking wet?" Harry offered when no one started to talk.

Fresh giggles were brought by this comment and the to just shook their heads, unable to answer.

"Hermione... has Forge given you something? You never act like this normally!" Ron started.

"Ronald Weasley! If you knew me at all, you would know that I am perfectly capable of making sure I do not fall for the twin's pranks!" she said in a mockingly snooty tone.

"Err... ok. Gred, what did you give my girl?" Ron asked moving his stern gaze towards his brother, still unsure of which of the two twin's he was looking at.

"_Your_ girl? YOUR GIRL! I am _not_ an object Ron! I am my own person and you would treat me as such if you cared for me in any way!" she yelled, then stomping off up stairs to change out of her wet clothes before she got any sicker.

"I'm Fred, and nice going pillock!" Fred added to his brother. "I'll try to go calm her down." then chased after Hermione upstairs.

"What the bloody hell was up with those two?" Ron cried incredulously.

"Well, they've been working together for nearly a year now, so i would have thought that Fred and George would know better than to try and trick Hermione. And I think she was rather insulted you didn't believe her." Ginny supposed out loud, with a helpful look on her face.

Ron's was turning a slight shade of red, and then ran to the bottom of the stairs shouting, "Fine! I'm going out! Don't expect me back because I don't know when I will!" then apparated to who knew where.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other before they sighed and continued the scavenge for breakfast.

* * *

Hermione sat in her room, sniffling. She hadn't quite managed to start getting changed yet, but had laid out her new, dry clothes on the bed next to her. Once she managed to hear the gentle tap at her door, she moved over to it, thinking it might just perhaps be Ron coming to apologise. She wasn't really all that surprised when she opened it to find Fred smiling sympathetically at her.

He'd opened his mouth to say, 'He didn't mean it.' when Ron decided to shout up the stairs to his upset fiancé, "Fine! I'm going out! Don't expect me back because I don't know when I will!"

This brought a fresh wave of tears to the young woman's eyes and she left the door open before sitting on her bed, bringing her knees beneath her chin to rest her head on.

Fred winced at the sight of her, then shut the door silently behind him. "He's just a tad upset."

"Oh yeah! What about me? He doesn't give a damn!" she yelled towards the door.

"I'm sure he does, deep deep deep down!" Fred chuckled trying to make the atmosphere lighter. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back with small soothing circles.

"Why did I even agree to marrying that twerp?" Hermione muttered to herself.

Fred stayed silent for a moment, pondering on his decision. Then he voiced his thoughts out loud, "I was wondering as to why you did it myself."

"Oh Fred, please don't start!" she said as she moved of the bed to pace around the room.

"Hey! I'm not the one who keeps running away! I decided last night, that I was just going to be here for you as a friend, especially as you weren't willing to talk to me without getting violent in some form!" he said half serious, half jokingly.

"What? I haven't run away once!"

"Yes you have!"

"Argh! I can't deal with this!" then moved towards the door. Fred's voice halted her escape out of the room.

"And she's scored a hatrick!"

She whirled round at this, leaving the door open with one hand on the doorknob. "Fine! Then you leave! Go on, get out!"

"No! Not until you've finally listened to me!"

"What's there to listen to Fred?" she shouted.

"Close the door."

She slammed it shut.

"Firstly, yesterday when you stormed out, you didn't listen to what I had to say, so I couldn't correct you on your assumption." he said quietly, still sat on the bed.

"And what assumption was that?" she asked harshly, arms folded in front of her.

"That I was going to apologise for that kiss. Or that I regretted it."

Hermione was silent, her arms fell and she stared straight into his eyes, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not.

"Fred... this cannot be happening."

"What can't?"

"This! Us! I'm engaged to your _brother_!" she stressed.

"So? Break it off!"

"What? I can't do that! It would crush him and totally break this family apart!"

"No it wouldn't! He'd get over it, you're just looking for excuses!" he raised his voice.

"Well here's my best yet! Have you thought that I love him too much to just break it off for a fling with you?" she shouted back.

"You don't love him! I know!"

"_How_? How do you know?" she yelled right in his face.

"Because! –" Fred started.

"Go on!"

"Because..."

"You see! There's nothing! You just get me so angry Fred, so egotistical –"

"That's it!"

"What?"

(a/n: HERE IT IS! THE PARAGRAPH! lol)  
"That! I am the only one who can give you this fiery glint in your eye! _He_ can't get to you like this, because you don't care that much about him to let him get under skin like I have! I'm the only one that can get you this riled up, and find it one of your most attractive features! It's one of the things I love most about you!" he yelled.

Hermione was stunned into silence.

Breathing slightly heavily from his rant, Fred just glared down towards her. His look almost challenging her to deny anything he just said.

When neither said anything for a while, Fred backed of slightly. "I would never treat you like Ron does. I know each and every little habit of yours, I even knew what time you have breakfast, and what's your favourite meal to start the day! And I just simply picked this up! I don't even know how I know! I just do and the only reason I can think of, is I love you." he finished quietly.

"Why Fred? Why are you doing this, why now?" Hermione started crying again, tears of frustration and confusion this time.

Fred swiftly moved over to her, flinching at the fact he'd made her cry. "I'm sorry Mione, I didn't mean for this to happen. I was all set on doing as you asked, and being happy for the two of you, but after this morning, I just couldn't stand back and hold this in, without ever knowing what you felt." he whispered in her hair, holding her as she clung to him sobbing.

When her sobs and lessened to small hiccups and sniffles every so often, he prised himself out of her hold. "I'll go, let you think. I'm sorry for hurting you," he mumbled, opening the door and jogging slightly to his room down the hall.

Hermione just watched him move out of her slowly disintegrating world, tears still blurring her vision slightly.

* * *

Ginny walked up the stairs, after hearing the raised voices and just glimpsed her older brother walking quickly into his room and shutting the door behind him. Then she glanced down the hall to see Hermione looking shell shocked with bloodshot eyes.

"Hermione? What happened?"

Coming out of her trance, Hermione looked over to Ginny and simply said, "Oh Ginny, I've made such a mess of things!"

Ginny rushed over and hugged her best friend. She moved to the bed, still holding Hermione and had managed to shut the door.

Through the occasional snuffle, Ginny managed to hear the full story more or less, right down to Fred's confession.

"I think you need to talk to him."

"Who? Ron or Fred?" Hermione laughed bitterly.

"Both. But Fred first I think. Mainly because he's only down the hall."

"Yeah, you're right." she said, and shuffled off the bed, and out of the room, down the hall.

* * *

As Fred burst in through his bedroom door, George swiftly sat up in bed, "I'm up mum!"

"Oh, sorry mate. Didn't mean to wake you." Fred softly replied, moving to sit on his bed.

"Fred? What's up?" George sat up fully, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and glancing at the clock. 8:57am flashed garishly at him.

"Nothing, just talked to Hermione is all." he brushed his brother off with.

"Oh... ohhhh! I'm guessing it didn't go so great?"

"I don't know, I left before she said anything. All she did was shout and cry, so I don't think it went as well as it could've done."

"Well, at least she didn't laugh in your face!" George offered, trying to cheer up his miserable twin.

"Yeah, true." he grinned slightly. His twin always managed to inspire hope in one way or another. When they had been turned down on a generous offer to take over a competitive joke shop, George had said, "Oh well, it just means we can rub it in their faces when we take all their custom and leave them with nothing!" Fred smiled at the memory of fulfilling that statement.

"There you go! Hope is not lost yet! And mate, why are you soaking wet? She didn't hex a bucket of water over you, did she?"

Fred laughed, as he noticed his brother's grimace. "No! I got caught in the rain!"

"God, you sat in _that_?"

"Not intentionally! It wasn't raining when I went out!"

"Oh, so still holding onto some form of sanity then?" George joked.

Fred just threw a pillow at him before smirking at him. He used his wand to conjure up some new clothes, forgetting the fact he could simply use a drying spell. George got up to grab some breakfast as he was wide awake now, and was about to follow his twin out of the room when he saw that Fred was still dripping wet, stood at the door, clothes in hand and staring at whoever had been behind the door. Glancing over his twin's shoulder, he saw Hermione in a similar state to Fred. Looking between the two, he excused himself, "I'm just going to get breakfast, leave you two alone." Though he didn't actually get a response, he still slipped from between the two and out of the door.

"Come in." Fred said lightly, moving out of the way.

"Thanks." Hermione whispered back. She gingerly sat down on Fred's, or what she presumed was Fred's bed, and waited for him to close the door.

Fred did so, and moved to sit at almost the opposite end to Hermione on the bed.

Hermione sighed at this, and slowly moved up. She took the clothes out of his arms, placing them on the bed behind them and grabbed his hands. The couple looked down at their hands, and stayed silent.

Hermione finally got the courage to break it. "Everything you said... it's true. I don't care enough about Ron to let him get under my skin. I think I'll always just see him as a best friend. We were never really meant to be together; no matter how many times everyone else said we were. And you're also right, that I have been running off. I just didn't want to face rejection and was so scared that you were going to embarrass me with it, that I did it first. Kind of." she said with a shy grin.

"Wow, I never thought I could embarrass you! All those years of trying throughout Hogwarts, I never thought of this!" he joked, slapping himself on the forehead.

"Yes, well it would have. I'm glad you didn't though. You haven't, right?" she said doubting herself slightly.

"Mione, I thought it was _you_ rejecting _me_. But then when you said 'Why did I say yes to Ron?' I knew that I should at least try something."

"Well, I'm glad you did! It made me realise some things."

"Such as?"

"Well, I obviously don't care that much for Ron. So I'm going to break it off with him. I'm sure that all you're family, excluding you and Ginny will hate me but it has to be done. I don't know how Ron will take it, but I think he'll be quite upset, so I'll have to sort out staying somewhere, rather than this house."

"Well, George won't hate you, and we'll let you stay in our flat above 'The shop' if you like?" Fred said, meaning the first shop they ever bought. It had it's own specially title and was above all the rest.

"Thanks." she laughed, "So it's really only you're parents and the rest of you're family!"

"Well, more Mum I think. Dad, Bill, Charlie and Percy aren't that bothered I don't think."

"Ha! That makes me feel better! Your mum's the worst!"

"Yes well, its worth it isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." she said, glancing back down.

"And…?"

"And," she continued. "I would like to see where this 'fling' could go. If you still love me that is?" she smiled hopefully.

"Hmm… I don't know. It took you a while to come running after me." he smirked impishly.

"Fred!" she cried, hitting his arm once more, thinking that he'd been serious at first.

"Ow! And that has to stop too! I'm not going to have a girlfriend who beats me up!" he feigned a hurt look.

"Yes well, your girlfriend will only do that when she feel it necessary!"

"Ahh, so you admit your going to be my girlfriend then?"

"Well, I suppose I might as well. After all, I'll need someone to rebound on after Ron." she joked.

"If you take that attitude, I might just turn you down!"

"Ok, I'll date Harry as my rebound, then you!"

"Hey!"

Hermione laughed and pushed Fred off the bed, laughing even harder at his irked expression.

Fred caught Hermione's infectious laughter, and started chuckling himself. He pulled Hermione down to his level, and then cupped her face with his hand.

Hermione tried to stifle her laughter but the odd giggle came out. Fred was still smiling as he leaned in for their second kiss. She responded and blocked out the fact they were still in their rain-drenched clothes, on the floor and the whole prospect of telling Ron ahead of them.

Pulling back, Hermione grinned evilly. "So, me being angry is my most attractive feature, eh?"

"Well, it's so rare... and you know, it's almost like you're secretly a ginger, like the rest of us! In fact, I proclaim you an Honourary Redhead!" Fred mock dubbed her.

"Well, I accept!" And then she got up and mock bowed. Then collapsed next to Fred, both in fresh peals of laughter once more.

* * *

Ginny and George entered the twin's bedroom, worried that they were unable to hear anything and that one of the two got be hiding the evidence of a grizzly murder. As they opened the door as quietly as they could, they glanced at the two people on the floor laughing their heads off and smiled. Then they backed out the door once more, the only nagging thought was what would Ron's reaction be.

There ya go! Please Review! Thanks!


	4. The End!

A/N: And I'm back! within about 24hours (ish) with the next chapter! What lucky readers you are! Sadly, this is my last chapter, I may continue it but I wudn't be on the lookout as I probably won't. I've put the epilogue in and it's separate so u can tell lol! I tried not to make the ending to... sickly sweet, i re-wrote it like 5 times before i got that and I still think it's totally rubbish but I'm happy my first multichapter fic is finished! Now i shall concentrate on my other ones, ooo I was also thinking of doing a HHr sonfic to Iris by the goo goo dolls? Please tell me what you think and enjoy this final chapter! sniff sniff hehe

Disclaimer: I don't own, sadly! Ahh the things I could do with the harry potter world if I did...

Honourary Redhead.

Chapter 4.

Hermione and Fred were waiting in the living room, holding hands and staring at the fireplace waiting for Ron's return. He'd been out since breakfast and it was now rolling onto 11:37pm. Hermione was starting to worry that something might have happened to him.

Finally, they heard someone apparating into the hallway. The two looked at each other and Fred asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"No, I think it's better it comes from me and on my own. Otherwise he may think we are ganging up on him and I don't want you two to start fighting." Then Hermione released a stressed sigh.

"Ok, I'll get out of your way now. Find me when you've finished, ok?"

She nodded and then stood with him and watched as he walked out of the room, smiling when he turned back at the door and sent her a 'good luck' wink, before leaving the room.

* * *

Outside, Ron had apparated into the hallway and had a desperate urge to talk to Hermione and apologise for his behaviour. Looking up, he saw Fred come out of the living room and glance at him briefly before swiftly moving to the stairs.

"Wait a sec Fred. Did you calm her down?" Ron questioned with a hopeful expression.

"Hey! You knew it was me! And er…yeah. She still wants to talk to you though. She's through there." he replied, indicating the room he'd just vacated.

"Alright, cheers mate." And Ron headed into the living room.

* * *

Hermione was stood, with her back to the door, wringing her hands in anticipation. She was trying to think through the right words to use, to explain what had happened without hurting Ron's feelings too much. These situations required a lot of delicacy.

When she heard Ron enter the room, she took in his dishevelled appearance and immediately started fretting, as she always had.

"Ron? Are you alright? You haven't been drinking have you?" she interrogated, looking Ron over.

"No, I'm fine. Um… Hermione, please can we sit down a minute?" Ron was now fidgeting also.

"Of course." and the two swiftly sat down. Ron took Hermione's hands in his, and didn't notice her discomfort at this.

"Hermione, I want to apologise for my behaviour lately. You haven't deserved it, and I am really sorry." He said quickly, not raising his eyes from their hands.

"Ron –" Hermione started.

"No. Please, let me finish or I'll never get it out." He said with a hand to silence her protests.

After a silent nod from Hermione, he continued, "I also want to say sorry for the way I've treated you throughout our whole relationship, we've been best friends for a long time and I hope we can still be that after this."

Hermione now looked very confused. "Ron I really need to –"

"Please Hermione! You can say something afterwards I just need to tell you!" Ron pleaded looking in her eyes now.

Hermione was shocked to see the start of tears.

"All of today, I've been with Lavender," he ignored Hermione's gasp, staring at his feet. "And I've realised something. I don't think I want to marry you. I'm sorry it's turned out like this, but I think we should break it off and we were only really meant to be friends. _Best_ friends. I think we were to close to start off with for this to have actually worked. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I can't sit back and be unhappy, because I think you would become unhappy further down the line. Please don't be angry?" he begged with a pained expression.

You can imagine his shock when Hermione burst out laughing once more. "Hermione?"

"I'm... sorry!" she managed through fits of laughter.

"Are you okay?"

All she could do was laugh harder. Ron started to look very worried now, so when Fred burst in asking what was up with Hermione, he just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know! I just broke up with her and she started laughing! Do you think she's having a nervous breakdown?" Ron worried.

Fred turned from his kneeling position in front of Hermione, who was currently trying to smother her laughter with a cushion, to his younger brother. "_You_ broke up with _her_? Not the other way round?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Yes! And as I said, she started laughing!" Ron exclaimed. "Do you think we should take her to St. Mungo's?"

"No… I'm fine now." Hermione managed to gasp out, chuckling occasionally.

"So, what happened?" Fred enquired curiously.

"Ron broke up with me! Isn't that great?" Hermione said with the biggest grin on her face.

Fred mirrored her grin with his own and Ron was left standing, rather dazed and confused. Ploughing on while his ex-girlfriend was in such a good mood, he continued. "I've also asked out Lavender, we're going to live together. I know you'll all think it's quick, but it feels right. More than we ever did." Ron said gesturing between himself and the grinning brunette.

"Really?" Hermione cried out. "Oh Ron! I am so happy for you!" and rushed off the sofa to give him a big bear hug.

Ron patted Hermione's back awkwardly, "Er… Thanks?"

Hermione pulled back and started to look guilty and nervous once more. "Ron… there's something I have to tell you to." Glancing at his face she continued, "I wanted to break up with you too. That's why I was so happy!" she explained. "Now I know I won't be hurting your feelings."

"Oh! Oh that's great Hermione. I'm actually really relieved, you had me worried for a minute there!" Ron said smiling.

She chuckled uneasily, "There's more."

"Ok."

Moving backwards, she grabbed onto Fred's hand for support and for indication. "Fred, and me we're kind of going out." she chewed her lip, awaiting his response.

There was silence and then, "I KNEW IT!" Ron shouted clapping his hands.

"Er… Ron?"

Ron was laughing now and dancing. When he'd finished, he explained to their curious looks, "I thought something was going on with Fred, and I worked out that you were much better suited to him anyway. When you started working with him, I saw you two had a spark we never had, it upset me a bit, which I think is what pushed me to Lavender. So how long has it been going on?" he said looking only slightly hurt.

"Since about ten this morning?" Fred offered.

"Seriously? Aw you guys! You really didn't do anything about it?"

"Well, we only really sort of discovered our feelings as it were a few days ago and then talked about it today. Are you sure you're ok with this?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, in fact, this is the best way it could have happened. It is really funny, to think we were both in love with someone else but didn't want to hurt the other's feelings." Ron laughed.

And thus, everyone was rather happy with the break-up. Apart from Molly Weasley, who cried hysterically but soon calmed down when she found out that she still might get two weddings to plan and that Hermione was still going to be in the family.

* * *

Epilogue.**One Year Later**

Hermione and Fred danced around the crowded back garden that had been arranged for a wedding. Then the song finished, So Fred and Hermione decided to mingle with the rest of the guests.

"It's a great wedding Hermione!" Ginny grinned.

"Thanks, I wasn't to sure about the flowers, but Lavender and Mrs. Weasley liked them, so they stayed."

"The couple look so happy, don't you think?" someone commented to Molly Weasley, as they watched the brunette woman and the Redheaded man make their way through their guests, thanking them for coming to their wedding.

"Yes, it came about it a rather strange way, but it seems to have worked out." she smiled back.

Then Ron announced speeches were going to be made, so Fred and Hermione made their way back down to the head table. Once everyone was sat, Fred stood and tapped his glass to get everyone's attention. "I know, I'm not the best man, so technically I'm not supposed to start the speeches, but I just wanted to tell everyone, thank you for coming, and making this day such an enjoyable one." Turning to Ron, who was a little further down the table watching Fred make his toast and sat next to Lavender. "I want to say Congratulations to Ron, the best little brother around!"

"Hey!" George shouted.

"George, you're the older twin! You were born first remember?" Fred explained.

"Oh yeah, carry on then!" Slurred George slightly.

Fred laughed. "As I was saying, if it wasn't for Ron, I would never have met Hermione here," indicating the blushing brunette by his side. "So for that I am eternally grateful. And to finish off, I have a little announcement to make! Hermione, you're going to kill me but…" Fred hesitated slightly.

"Fred, what are you doing?" she whispered harshly, glancing around nervously at all the guests. Her parents were around somewhere and she could do without being embarrassed.

"I wanted to ask, as we are at a wedding, it seems like the right place and time…" then bending down and pulling a box out of his pocket, "Will you marry me?" Opening the box to reveal a golden ring with three small blue and white stones set into a twist on the ring.

Hermione gasped and reached out her hand, Fred placed the ring on her finger and awaited an answer as Hermione gazed at the ring. Finally she looked towards his gaze and said, "Yes." she managed to choke out. Emotion didn't seem to make it to her face and stayed, clogging up her throat.

Fred grinned and kissed Hermione, filling it with all the love he felt at that moment.

Soon everyone was cheering and the couple pulled out of their kiss, looking rather embarrassed. The loudest cheer was from the newly married couple, sat just a few seats away from Fred and Hermione. Lavender rushed down the backs of the seats and pulled Hermione into a huge hug.

"Oh my god! I'm so happy for you! Now we'll get to plan _your_ wedding!" she grinned enthusiastically.

Hermione laughed and grinned as well, "Let's get yours over with first! When your back from your honeymoon, _then_ we can start planning mine!"

And for the rest of the evening, everyone danced and congratulated the two happy couples and once the party was over, which was well into the early hours of the morning, Hermione punched Fred on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for? I thought I asked you not to hit me anymore?" he said with a pout.

"That was for embarrassing me in front of everyone today!" she said sternly. "And this," she said kissing where she'd just punched him and continued to rub the sore spot, "Is for making me a very happy Honourary Redhead!" grinning, the couple used their wands to help tidy up. Hermione and Fred said goodbye to their parents and soon-to-be in-laws, then made their way back to their own apartment, Hermione was slightly drunk, so she sang all the way.

* * *

A/N: Yey! How did you guys like the twist? I was feeling especially mean and worked out that I wanted you all to think, firstly that Ron was gonna go bonkers, and then that it was Fred and Hermione's wedding, but again it didn't seem to work? Although that could be because i wrote it so I knew it would happen... ahh well! Review pretty please! Then make me grin:D  



End file.
